Xion
Xion the Unborn, The 'XGC' mark gives Zoanthropes the power to possess the Tabula of a Thousand Beasts, which has been sealed to prevent calamity breaking free and gathering into one being. He is able to become an 'unborn' (an animal that doesn't exist yet) Xion wishes to break the seal of the Tabula to revive the power that lies within. His goal is to completely exterminate the Zoanthropes with the 'XGC' one by one. Once the Tabula is integrated, the world will change its form. Xion walks his path alone to free the Unborn from a distant dimension. He killed his sister, whose heart was attached to the 'trivial' world. He sees it all as a useless waste that must be eliminated to create a new and better world Story Bloody Roar 3 "The infinite slate of the beast", is the legacy in the ancient time that is said to confine all calamity that causes ruin "Beast XGC" entitles Zoanthropes the qualification of having the "slate" which is sealed to prevents occurrence of calamity by dispersing all power not to gather on one person. There is a man named Xion, and he wants to break the seal of the "slate" to revive the power of the "slate" completely by exterminating Zoanthropes with the "XGC" one by one. "Soon.... When the vigor of the "slate" becomes integrated, the world changes its form. All the variants that were not born will come out to cover the earth all.... Hu hu hu... Isn't it wonderful? Don't you think so, sis? Or is it unwelcome? Sis, you were tender. You were pouring the power of love over this trivial world though it was useless.... But you cannot stop it any longer. Because, your elder sister does not exist anymore. Yes.... I killed her for you." This man thinks everything visible in his cold eyes is nothing but a useless waste which must be eliminated to create the new world.... Extreme/Primal Fury When Xion recovered his consciousness, he realized he had done something horrible. I was a mad man, but I remember the guy who defeated me said, "You must survive!" "It is a fact that my hands are bloody dirty...though I didn't mean it..." A lady who walked by spoke to me, while I was feeling repentant and self-reproaching. "You can't regain it, but you can compensate it." It is easy to think so, but it will most likely end up with my complacence. But probably, I will have to do it...... As long as I live..... Bloody Roar 4 Xion reflected upon the incident a year ago. A woman stood before him; she was not a Zoanthrope. She was saying something to him but he couldn't hear her words. What stood before him was the truth, and he needed to remove it from his path. Other Zoanthropes want to live together with humans, but that had nothing to do with the Unborn. Over the woman's fallen body, he muttered that humans were making a mistake to try and defeat him. Though he has doubts that his words at the time were actually his own. All he knows now that Zoanthropes are coming before him once more to defeat him. The battle has just begun... Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships * Nagi '- Rival created by Gaia Gameplay Xion is a long range character able to attack his opponents safely from afar. Beast Drives * 'Outbreak * Ascension to Heaven Command List * Theme * While having no theme of his own Xion is tied to the Beast Legacy stage an its theme Trivia * Quotes Pre-Fight * In Battle * Victory * Losing * Videos Gallery References Category:Characters